Electric vehicles that travel using electric power from a fuel cell or the like include a power train including a motor and a transmission. In an example of such a motor mount structure of an electric vehicle, a power train is supported via a mount device on a sub-frame placed below a rear floor (JP 2008-81009 A)
In the motor mount structure of an electric vehicle described in JP 2008-81009 A, a front end and a rear end of the power train are supported at a front portion and a rear portion, respectively, of the sub-frame by mount devices.
In the motor mount structure of an electric vehicle described in JP 2008-81009 A, the power train is supported via the mount devices on the sub-frame placed below the rear floor. However, the front end and the rear end of the power train are supported at the front portion and the rear portion of the sub-frame by the mount devices, which increases a fore-and-aft length of the sub-frame, reduces rigidity of the sub-frame, and increases vibration transmitted from the power train.
Also in the motor mount structure of an electric vehicle described in JP 2008-81009 A, the mount device that supports the rear end of the power train is mounted to the rear portion of the sub-frame. Thus, the mount device reduces space rearward of the sub-frame, thereby making it difficult to ensure space for housing an on-vehicle component such as a spare tire below the rear floor.